


Won't Get Fooled Again

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the prompt: Guardians of the Galaxy, any, you pay your bills and still they own you





	

They saved the galaxy and all they got was their ship repaired and clean rap sheets. Not only did they still have to take on all manner of dubious jobs to make ends meet but lo and behold when the galaxy needed saving again, who was expected to step up? This time Quill was going to need a more financially lucrative reward.

 

([prompt source and fill](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5081307#t5081307))


End file.
